Anything for you
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Loke's one and only one goal: Lucy Heartfilia. Loke is a man who believes in giving his best for everything so watch him work hard just to get the love of his life. AU, Loke X Lucy
1. Plan I

Loke was a man who believed pursuing his dreams.

They said that dreams are not what you have when you sleep; dreams are those that don't let you sleep. No, in this case his dream wasn't becoming a doctor or teacher or anything as such. His dream was quite simple according to him, but others found him a little crazy. It was just a blonde haired female was teasing him in his dreams. Not only in dreams, but in reality too. In short, he was just doing his job by chasing his dreams.

His dreams to make Lucy Heartfilia for fall him.

Loke has been crushing on her ever since middle school. She was his neighbor, the first friend he made in his neighborhood. She was kind, pretty and fun to be with and he loves everything about her. But ever since they've entered high school, some guys are posing great _threat _to his chances for him to be with her. So he thought it was quite natural to feel insecure but now was the time for action.

He was ready to do anything. _Anything _to make Lucy his, to make his dream a reality. It wasn't like he was treating her like an object, but he was just feeling a little possessive now-a-days. Just a little.

"This is completely fool proof...right?" Loke asked raising a brow.

"Yes sir definitely! My guarantee! If this doesn't work then you'll get 110% cash back!" the salesman said nodding vigorously.

"How much for it?" Loke asked.

"90,000 Jewels only!"

"I don't know if I should trust you. What if its a fake product from the cheap market?" Loke asked eyeing the black bottle.

"No sir! It's genuine! And so many people have got great results from it! I give you 101% guarantee that you will get the girl who has caught your eye!" he said.

"Hm. Fine I'll take one bottle of that." Loke said flipping his hair stylishly.

"Well there's 50% discount if you buy 2 bottles.." the salesman said thoughtfully.

"Okay fine give me two of them." Loke concluded.

The salesman smiled as he packed the cologne for Loke. He handed the full amount to the man and he gave a sickly sweet smile, "Good Luck, sir," he said.

"Thanks," Loke replied and grabbing the package from him, he walked away. The salesman smirked in satisfaction.

%%% v(^o^)v %%%

"Yo Lucy," Loke smiled.

"Hey Loke! Come over for dinner? Nobody's home," Lucy called out from her window.

"Sure I'll be there right over, neighbor" Loke said flashing her a small grin.

"Okay see you!" Lucy smiled. She closed her window and shut the curtains.

_"Yes! Now I get to use it!" _Loke grinned in excitement.

"Hey looking good," Lucy smiled.

"You too," he said as he entered her home. Suddenly he pulled her in an embrace but quickly let go. Lucy was surprised at his sudden gesture, but didn't speak of it. Instead of sitting opposite to her at the table, he sat beside her. He even shifted the chair to sit closer to her. Don't get him wrong, he was not trying to do anything perverted.

He was just trying out his new deodorant. That is, enforcing Plan I of making L.H. attracted towards him. Which was currently failing, but no worries she's gonna fall for it definitely. Eventually. The deodorant he was using 'Black storm' which was supposed to attract all women within 10 meter radius according to that advertisement he saw on TV. The dude looked like a nerd and to Loke, he looked better any day. But that deo changed the nerd's life _drastically._ Don't believe him? Go see that advertisement, _now._

"Hm, the food was lovely," Loke said after dinner. "Just like you," he added. They were sitting on the sofa, chatting casually. He placed one of his arms on her shoulder and scooted closer to her.

"So now you're gonna eat me up next?" Lucy asked sweat-dropping.

"Of course not! You know what I meant, love" Loke chuckled. He was nonchalant on the outside but on the inside he was panicking. He was literally sticking to her throughout his visit but she wasn't reacting at all.

Maybe she was having a cold or something.

"Lucy are you alright today?" Loke finally asked.

"Yes. Why?" Lucy asked throwing him a confused glance.

"Do you have a cold or something?" he asked.

"Not really." Lucy said. "Actually are _you _alright today?" Lucy countered.

"Huh?"

"You've been acting weird today," she stared at him suspiciously, her eyes narrowed.

"R-Really? I don't think so!" Loke stuttered and gulped. Maybe she saw through his act. Of course, because she's Lucy Heartfilia. Beauty and Brains combined. She was going to make him spill the beans (she was capable of doing anything) but he wasn't going to utter a word about _anything _he had planned. Or else _Erza _will happen. The blonde beauty's best friend was the ferocious Erza Scarlet. And no he wasn't ready yet for dying young. So you did what any guy in their grade would have done.

Run for your life.

"Okay then Lucy I'll have to take my leave now, bye~!" Loke said quickly and escaped.

Plan I - Fail.

%%% (=o=;) %%%

_Author's notes: I've been really busy lately...but sometimes nothing can stop me for posting fics :-P __According to my estimation, this story will be done in 3 chapters. That's all I want to say, thank you._

_Dedicated to_ **Wolframiflameu:**_ the 3rd LoLu fic I had promised about a year ago._


	2. Plan II

Loke is a man who believes in never giving up.

Whatever maybe the situation, he likes to give his full best. He tried his best to ignore whatever happened before ahem, running away from Lucy; however, that salesman was beaten up by Loke anyway. He tried to sue the advertisement makers too but returned back from the gates of the court because he didn't want to spoil their business obviously.

They should thank him, he _spared_ their lives obviously.

The point is, even if Plan I was a failure, Loke wasn't giving up. He wouldn't give up even if failure hit him directly on his face. Because Plan II is on its way. Yes, Plan II and this time Loke is sure he is bound to be successful...hopefully. It was a surprise for her, and he was totally sure she was gonna love it.

He is _Loke _and very very experienced in how to get girls flat on you (except Lucy Heartfilia). According to his analysis this would definitely work. Loke picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He tapped on Lucy's contact, smiled at the image he set for her contact for a brief moment and pressed call. A few seconds later (which felt like hours) she picked up the line.

"Yeah tell me Loke," she said neutrally. They had been so close that there was no need for hello's.

"Dammit just be my girl friend."

He wanted to say that directly, but he was _Loke _and he had a few plans and standards to keep up. He really, really took pride in all this!

So he replied lamely.

"Waddap, Lucy?"

"Oh nothing just helping Levy fix her room. Gosh its such a mess around here!" Lucy said.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy whined in the back ground. "How do you sleep in this room, huh!?" was the next question in the background. Loke was intrigued. Who else was there?

"Whom are you with!?" he asked a bit too loudly.

"Geez its only Levy and Gajeel!" Lucy said. He could imagine her raising a brow and giving him the look.

"What is _he_doing there?" Loke asked, his tone changing to annoyed.

"He's helping for cleaning, what's the big deal?" Lucy asked.

"Oh...you're busy?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied on the line.

"Oh nice..." Loke sighed, though he still wasn't happy that Gajeel was around.

"So?" Lucy asked.

"So...?" Loke said lamely again.

He heard Lucy sigh. "What did you call me for?"

Oh. He got side-tracked. "Uhm are you free on Saturday night?"

"Yeah I guess I am...no plans made yet..." Lucy said.

"Cool" he grinned. "A dinner with me?" Loke asked feeling positive already.

"Oh okay cool!" Lucy replied. He could feel her smile when she said that. "...Who's paying?" she asked after a while.

"Huh? I'm paying obviously! What made you ask that?" he asked, confused.

"Don't forget mister, last time you called me for dinner you forgot your wallet at home! And then I had to pay for the food." Lucy said.

Damn. Loke had tried his best to forget that one REALLY embarrassing moment of his life. All his efforts went into the drain...well at least she's coming for dinner.

%%%% v(^o^)v %%%%

Loke can't believe this is happening to him right now.

He was dressed in his best suit and gelled hair was seated on a sofa which was not in a good condition and definitely had about 50 years old chewing gum stuck under the table. Donko's Fast Food Chain was _horrible._Lucy, dressed gorgeously, was sitting opposite to him slurping some milkshake and eyeing her french fries as if they were poisoned. They heard children from behind scream and yell rowdily. Honestly, what happened to the saying that children were like angels and stuff? Loke just doesn't get it.

Well that was off topic.

Back to his horrible luck, Loke re-evaluates his plans. _Life plans_ because the awkward silence between them is killing him.

Plan II- Take Lucy H. for a romantic candle light dinner at Paradise Tower's 5 star restaurant.

His plan was to drive her to Paradise Tower in his Dad's awesome car, have a wonderful evening having a candle light dinner, drop her back home and...and that's it. Not like he was dreaming of anything. And no, he didn't dream about her last night.

But it turns out that his car had to break down in the last minute, they walked to Paradise Tower (it wasn't that far okay and he was ready to give her a piggy back ride too but she sweetly declined). On reaching the hotel they find out that his reservations were done in the name of 'Dorky'. Like what. Loke and Dorky what's the connection!? And they couldn't go in the name of 'Dorky' cause believe it or not, a guy named Dorky had already entered in. Curse that old man on the phone!

So they went to Donko's Fast Food Chain which was the closest from there and the atmosphere in there was...terrible. Some children were probably having a sort of a birthday party and they were making a really big ruckus. Loke wanted to scream. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Oh Lucy must be upset! He was going to apologize when she decided to break the silence between them.

"Don't worry about it, Dorky"

His head snapped up and found her face adorned with a pretty smile. "What?"

"I said don't worry about it! I don't really care where you take me as long as we have fun," she grinned.

Loke smiled back before saying, "Did you just call me Dorky?"

"Yup. That's gonna be your new name," Lucy said trying to stop herself from laughing. "Dorky!"

A food fight had started who knows when, among the children and a piece of strawberry cake landed on Loke's face at which Lucy gasped and burst into fits of laughter. Suddenly another piece of cake landed on one side of Lucy's face and she grew silent. Loke took off his glasses and with his finger took some of the cream from her cheek and licked it.

"Hm! Yummy!" he grinned.

And the place erupted with their laughter.

%%%% \(^_^)/ %%%%

Loke panicked and checked all his pockets. Sweating buckets, he turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, I forgot my wallet."

Plan II- Epic Fail...?

%%%% (=o=;) %%%%

_Author's notes: YAY holidays! BTW I made up that Black Storm deo in the previous chapter and all other names in this chapter too!_

_Thanks to :_ Wolframiflameu, CelestialLoverxx, Sachiko Saki, emilybrock101, femaleJoey, jojoinuyasha !


	3. Plan III (?)

Loud laughter was heard even outside the bar. Loke sat there looking away while Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona laughed their heads off.

"Come on guys!" Loke whined blushing in embarrassment. "Stop laughing!"

"Okay, okay sorry!" Gray said and both of them went silent but they burst out laughing again and Loke fumed.

"I cant believe you man! Reservations in the name of Dorky? Epic!" Cana laughed.

"And dude, Black Storm? You know better than that! Those advertisements are full of baloney!" Gray said trying to suppress his laughter. Loke completely regretted opening up to these fools. He thought they might help him out a bit since Lucy's close to them and all blah blah but all they have done until now is laugh at his misery.

"What's your next plan?" Gray asked grinning mischievously.

Loke sighed ignoring his grin, "I've bought her this golden-"

"Ring!?" Gray and Cana gasped.

"-Pendant." Loke finished.

"Awww," both of them whined.

"Guys, we are in a public place. Behave." Loke rubbed his forehead.

"Pssh that coming from you? No way," Cana drank from her bottle for the nth time.

"Why don't you just be straightforward and tell her?" Gray sighed taking a sip of his drink.

"I can't" Loke said.

"Why...?" Gray and Cana asked in unison.

"Cause...I think she's not interested in me," Loke reasoned and Gray and Cana groaned and rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you? You aren't the Loke I knew! The Loke I knew got any random girl just like that," Cana said snapping her fingers.

"Well Lucy isn't just 'any random girl'" Loke said rolling his eyes.

"Oh he's so love-sick man, I bet he stalks her too,"Cana grinned,

"I do not!" Loke protested.

"He stares at Lucy's photo whenever he's free you know?" Gray smirked and Cana laughed. "Gray..." Loke growled.

"Are you guys helping me or not?" Loke asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Of course buddy! Here have this first," Cana pulled out a glass filled with a drink out of no where, in front of him. This female drank so much and remained sane, he wondered if she was daughter of wine god or something.

"What is this?" Loke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh don't worry! It's just a little refreshment," Cana winked.

%%%%% (^o^;)%%%%%

Climbing into his room through the window, Loke threw his coat in and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

He got up and shushed himself, his eyebrows arched up and he looked like trying to suppress a chuckle. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up, his tie was now hanging on his head and his spiky hair messy as ever. He didn't bother switching on the light or changing his clothes and fell onto his bed. He shut his eyes and snored and within 30 seconds his eyes snapped open as if he remembered something. He got up immediately and stretched, smiling to himself.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." he kept chanting her name. He dug out a pen from under his bed and started writing something on his hand. He jumped out of his window and pretended to act like a ninja.

He entered the Heartfilia's lawn and stared up at Lucy's window. He picked up a stone and threw it at her window. Looking around he whispered her name into the silent breeze. He threw another stone and called her name louder than a whisper.

Before Loke could get the idea of climbing into her room through the pipes, Lucy opened her window and peered out sleepily and Loke thought he was gonna pass out. Even in the middle of the night, her skin glowed, her doe eyes sparkled and her rosy lips up in a smile, pretty golden locks swayed with the breeze. He could see all flowers and stars around her.

In reality, her eye lids half closed, hair in an absolute mess and she scowled.

"Loke?" she croaked out in a hoarse voice. "What are you doing in the middle of the night, Loke?" she muttered sleepily.

"What are you doing...?" he asked stupidly. He grinned and began chanting her name all over again. He danced along in her lawn which looked utterly stupid.

"Rapanzel, Rapanzel, let down your hair!" he shouted bending to his knees. He hiccuped and chuckled, "No I'm wrong. Lucy, Lucy, let down your hair!"

Lucy managed to wake herself up from her sleepy state and her eyes widened in realization, "You're drunk!"

Loke let out a fake gasp. "'Course not dear! I don't drink!" Loke said. "No, never" he muttered as if assuring himself.

"Go back home Loke! You might get into trouble!" she said loudly. "_We _might get into trouble!" Lucy adjusted her volume.

However Loke was too busy in his own world to listen to her. "1, 2, 3, 20, 21, 55, 100, 2000 so many stars in the sky!" his speech slurred. "But they are not as pretty as my Lucy!" he gave out a goofy smile.

Lucy tried to suppress her smile and insisted, "Loke I'm begging you! Please go home!"

Loke frowned at her. He began searching his pockets madly.

Lucy sighed. "Okay stay right there I'm coming down," she said and turned on her heels.

"No wait!" he shouted.

Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him.

"I have written a poem for you," he grinned cheekily. Lucy's eyes widened and she gaped at him. She couldn't figure if she should slap him for waking her up this late or hug him to be so sweet.

Loke cleared his throat.

"Pretty, pretty rhymes with Lucy,  
This is a poem by Loke, pretty Lucy,"

He stretched his arm and read from it in between.

"Orange juice is very juicy,  
and the moon is very high uppy,

You look like a mess tonighty,  
Whenever I see you my stomach goes butterfly-ee,

But..."

When Lucy heard the next lines, her heart stopped and blood rushed to her face.

The next thing Loke remembers was that Lucy threw a huge boulder on his face and everything blacked out.

%%%%% (O_o) %%%%%

Loke felt water droplets on his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw flowers around him. He looked up and found himself face to face with Lucy.

_"Wait no..." _

"Mrs Heartfilia!" Loke shouted and sat up immediately. Lucy and her mother Layla resembled so much Loke thought she was Lucy.

"Dear, what are you doing here?" Layla Heartfilia asked, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "It's good I sprinkled some water on your face! I was going to call the ambulance!"

Loke observed his surroundings finally and was shocked to find himself in his neighbor's garden. He was knocked out on the flower bed, and was probably lying like a dead man. Where he had been resting his head was a pillow. He had a slight head ache and he was having difficulty in remembering what exactly had happened the previous night.

He was...saying something and Lucy got angry and threw a huge stone on his face. But there was no big rock to be seen anywhere. It wasn't a stone but a pillow he realized. Wait, it hit his face so hard he was sure it was a boulder. He scratched his head in confusion.

"I...don't know," he responded unsure of what exactly was happening. "Where is Lucy?" he asked.

Layla frowned. "She told me this morning to check out the garden and went somewhere with Levy..."

"Uh...I'm sorry Mrs Heartfilia. I really don't know how I reached here! Please don't think I'm crazy..." Loke apologized.

She shook her head. "It's okay Loke," she smiled. "Even my husband sleep-walks,"

Plan III (?)- Cant show face to anyone.

%%%% (=o=;) %%%%

_Author's notes: Extending the story till 4 chapters possibly :)  
_

_Huge, huge thanks to the ones who reviewed= _**CelestialLoverxx, Wolframiflameu, haruurave97, ProfessionalOtaku17, Guest, CelestialDays **_! Love you people!  
_

_Shout out to Wolframiflameu: Sorry for the delayed update! _


End file.
